El Ángel del Tiempo (traducción)
by RedingWings
Summary: Castiel está muriendo. Lo sabe, es innegable. La única forma en la que podría sobrevivir sería cambiar contenedores, pero ningún humano en esta tierra tiene fuerza para cuidar de un ángel agonizante. Es físicamente imposible. Necesitarías dos corazones para siquiera tratar. Espera, ¿qué es esa extraña cabina? Esto es lo que pasa cuando un ángel moribundo conoce a un buen samaritano


Holas~

Hace mucho que no publico nada, porque me castigaron y quitaron todo aparato electrónico (otra vez (?)), pero esto ya lo tenía hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo quiero subir mientras puedo usar mi computadora (:school stuff:). Amo este fanfic y quería que más personas lo conozcan uvu

Por cierto,

a) no está corregido,

b) es mi primera traducción de fanfic (antes sólo había traducido doujinshis y esas cosas) y

c) tuve que acortar un poquito la sinopsis porque no me entraban los caracteres (?)

Así que no esperen que sea perfecta (?). Pero bueno, sólo debo seguir practicando saldrán cosas más decentes xD

(Arudon, if you are reading this, thank you very much for letting me translate this -heart-)

Sore dewa (?), enjoy~

* * *

La lluvia caía esa noche como nunca antes, el cielo pareciendo vaciar su carga líquida sobre el inofensivo planeta debajo. Era casi como una inundación, la cantidad de lluvia y relámpagos cruzando el cielo.

Castiel luchaba a través de ello, aguantando una mano en su costado en un intento de detener la hemorragia. Él era débil, y estaba muriendo. Lo sabía. Pero si hubiera una cosa que había aprendido de los Winchesters, era a nunca rendirse, sin importar qué.

Había pensado que podía enfrentarse a Raphael. Había pensado que podía controlar los poderes con los que intentó jugar. Pero en cambio, sólo se las arregló para enfurecer al arcángel incluso más que antes, y había intencionadamente liberado a los leviatanes en el mundo. Y ahora se estaba muriendo.

Miró su mano, roja con la sangre de su contenedor, y supo que ninguna cantidad de medicina humana o cura angelical podría salvarlo. Su contenedor estaba muriendo, junto con él.

Había puesto a Jimmy a dormir mucho antes, con el fin de evitarle el dolor de morir. Sabía que su contenedor se iría derecho al paraíso por hospedarlo, pero todavía estaba triste. Castiel no se le uniría. Para los ángeles, no había vida después de la muerte, sólo la inexistencia.

Luchó para aspirar otra bocanada de aire, y jadeó mientras el movimiento de su pecho forzó más sangre fuera de la ya goteante herida en su costado. Según su estimación, ya había perdido alrededor de un litro de sangre, y si perdía más, sería el final. Pero él estaba de acuerdo con eso. Estaba bien. Había hecho las paces con Dios, y reconoció que este era el castigo por sus fallos. Él había fallado en todo lo que había tratado de hacer. Había fallado como un ángel.

Había fallado en salvar el cielo. Había fallado en detener los sellos de ser rotos. Había fallado y casi matado a Balthazar, cuando realmente él había estado actuando sólo con los mejores intereses de Castiel en mente. Había fallado como un guardián para los Winchesters, y los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban. Incluso había roto el muro de Sam intencionalmente, y eso era algo por lo que nunca podría perdonarse.

Había fallado tantas veces.

Y aun así…

Y aun así, no sentía que debía acabar de esta manera. No creía que podía sólo morir así, solo y no querido, incapaz de siquiera intentar arreglar sus errores. No quería acabar. No ahora. No todavía.

Castiel se apartó del árbol, arrastrando sus sangrantes, negras alas detrás de él. Sus plumas negro azabache estaban profundamente empapadas, y no tenía fuerza para mantener sus extremidades alzadas; por lo que se arrastraban detrás suyo en el suelo, haciendo extrañas marcas en el lodo. Ocasionalmente una pluma se desprendía, el ónix marchito y triste, una sombra de su antiguo esplendor.

Oh, cómo han caído los valientes.

Un relámpago destelló por encima de él, y Castiel volteó sus derrotados ojos azules hacia los cielos. Tal vez era el momento de acabar después de todo, pensó. Sus ojos bajaron a la tierra en un campo abierto que estaba lleno de agua que casi llegaba hasta los tobillos. Bamboleándose hacia adelante, el ángel sangrando caminó hacia él, la lluvia haciendo casi imposible ver. Los relámpagos casi siempre eran atraídos a la cosa más alta alrededor, así que si se ponía en el centro del campo, estaba casi seguro de que sería golpeado por uno. Y entonces todo habría acabado.

Un relámpago brilló otra vez por encima de su cabeza, y Castiel se detuvo en seco. Empezó a respirar rápidamente, el pánico amenazando con superarlo mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

—Por favor, ¡alguien ayúdeme! —susurró con sus ojos apresurándose hacia las nubes negras por encima de él, parado en el centro del campo lluvioso.

De repente, un sonido que nunca había escuchado antes llenó sus oídos. Sintió una extraña energía bañándolo que recordó al ángel al suministro sin límite de gracia en el cielo, pero extrañamente…no lo era.

No pudo clasificar la sensación pero mientras escuchaba, el ruido empezaba a hacerse más fuerte, una especie gemido y zumbido combinados en uno. Volteó su cabeza lentamente para espiar una luz brillante que palpitaba cada pocos segundos, aumentando más solidez con cada resplandor. Poco a poco, en graduales palpitaciones, el ruido comenzó a aumentar, y frente a los ojos del atónito ángel, una cabina azul apareció en el medio del campo, zumbando suavemente. La sensación de no-gracia lo empapó de nuevo, y esta vez Castiel se estremeció mientras sentía una presencia casi telepática atravesar su mente que parecía emanar de la cabina. Era cálida, como la caricia de una madre, y calmó al ángel agonizante. Por supuesto, Castiel nunca había tenido una madre. O un padre de verdad.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió, y el ángel fue deslumbrado por la luz emanando de ella. Cerró sus ojos para protegerlos de la intensidad, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para mover nada más. De repente, había brazos alrededor suyo, guiándolo hacia adelante y manteniendo su peso.

—No te preocupes, te tengo. —susurró la persona.

"Un hombre", pensó Castiel. "Un hombre británico."

Repentinamente, la lluvia cesó, y sintió calidez a su alrededor. Castiel abrió sus ojos para mirar alrededor su entorno, y su respiración se cortó cuando vio una habitación con decoración que él nunca había visto antes. Era enorme y circular, y en el centro se elevaba un largo cilindro que palpitaba con una luz turquesa. Las paredes eran más oscuras, y se sostenían por columnas que parecían de coral. No llegó a admirarlas por mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo convulsionara, el dolor disparándose desde la herida abierta en su costado, y se dejara caer en la fría rejilla de metal debajo de él. El hombre por encima suyo comenzó a moverse su alrededor, y Castiel dejó salir un gemido tratando de mover su mano.

El hombre gentilmente sostuvo sus brazos por debajo mientras lo volteaba y apoyaba en contra de algo que permitió a Castiel sentarse parcialmente.

—Todo está bien. Estás a salvo —dijo el hombre de manera calmada, difícilmente más que un suspiro en el oído del ángel moribundo. Ahora que sus ojos estaban abiertos, Castiel pudo finalmente obtener una buena mirada del hombre que lo había salvado.

Él tenía cabello en punta marrón que parecía desafiar la gravedad y quedarse atascado en el aire. Vestía un traje y pantalones rayados junto con zapatillas deportivas. Tenía un abrigo extenso que era de hecho más largo que el del propio Castiel, y tenía una tez calmada e inteligente.

Eran sus ojos, sin embargo, los que le dijeron a Castiel que este hombre estaba lejos de ser normal. Su cuerpo era joven, pero sus ojos eran viejos. Muy viejos. Podía ver en sus profundos ojos marrones contenidas mucha tristeza y dolor. Pero Castiel podía ver también esperanza en esas profundidades. A pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que este hombre había visto, toda la muerte, él todavía conservaba esperanza. Esperanza que Castiel deseó todavía tener.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el ángel herido, mirando a los ojos del hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios del hombre.

—Confía en mí, soy el Doctor. —dijo cálidamente.

—¿Doctor quién? —preguntó el ángel, confundido.

Una sonrisa estalló en el rostro del Doctor.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó enigmáticamente—. Ahora, no te preocupes, estás en la TARDIS. Significa tiempo y dimensión relativa en el espacio. Recibí tu mensaje en mi papel psíquico. —dijo el Doctor mientras tomaba de su bolsillo una billetera y la abría, sólo para revelar un trozo de papel en blanco.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó Castiel con su cabeza nadando en confusión. Honestamente sólo entendió la mitad de lo que el Doctor había dicho, y estaba todavía luchando por aspirar aire.

Su confusión fue reflejada por el Doctor, quien miraba perplejo al ángel.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Pediste ayuda, ¡mira! —exclamó el Doctor, sosteniendo el papel psíquico en la cara de Castiel. Castiel miró de nuevo, y esta vez vio un limpio garabato de Jimmy a través del papel, reiterando su petición de ayuda. Estaba a punto de responder cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por el dolor mientras más sangre salía de la herida. El ángel de alas negras dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, y el Doctor inmediatamente estaba ahí, sus manos apresurándose por el cuerpo del ángel en movimientos suaves.

Los ojos marrones del Doctor se posaron en las alas oscuras extendidas detrás del ángel. Tenían fuertes filtros de percepción, y dudó que cualquier humano pudiera ser capaz de verlas.

—Naturalmente son filtros de percepción. ¡Brillante! —expiró, antes de que su mente fuera traída al presente cuando su paciente una vez más se sacudió de dolor.

Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó su confiable destornillador y envió ondas de escáner hacia el hombre en frente de él. Castiel miraba borroso cuando escuchó un extraño alto zumbido agudo que pasó por encima de su cuerpo, y una luz azul llenó su visión antes de desaparecer.

El Doctor escuchó mientras el destornillador transmitía sus conclusiones, y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Eres un ser astral habitando un cuerpo humano! ¡Brillante! ¡Absolutamente brillante! Pero espera, también estás… oh… —La sonrisa del Doctor cayó cuando miró más de cerca a Castiel.

 _Muriendo_

—Lo siento-dijo el Doctor en voz baja—. Lo siento mucho.

Movió el destornillador sobre el ángel de nuevo, esta vez tratando de encontrar el origen de la lesión. El destornillador brilló en rojo cuando lo pasó sobre el lado derecho del ángel, a la mitad de su torso. Gentilmente, el Doctor posó sus manos encima de las de Castiel.

—¿Te importaría si yo…? —El Doctor empezó a preguntar, sus ojos marrones miraron al rostro de su paciente hasta que el ángel dio un suave asentimiento. Lentamente, el Doctor agarró la mano ensangrentada y alejó la extremidad de la herida. Usando el destornillador otra vez, cortó la tela del abrigo y otras capas para exponer la profunda herida por apuñalamiento.

Castiel pegó un alarido de dolor cuando las ondas sónicas golpearon la herida abierta, y el corte empezó a crepitar y chisporrotear cuando la energía de la espada de ángel de la herida comenzó a acelerar, matándolo más rápido que antes. El Doctor inmediatamente apagó el destornillador y presionó una almohadilla en la herida, susurrando disculpas una y otra vez.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó finalmente. Castiel estaba jadeando fuertemente mientras el dolor recorría su sistema, pero el soldado del cielo se negaba a reconocerlo.

—Raphael. —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Crowley…el demonio…me traicionó. Le dio…en su lugar…la sangre…a Raphael. —resolló Castiel, antes de convulsionar otra vez. La presencia tranquilizadora del Doctor estaba inmediatamente de vuelta, su esencia desparramándose sobre el ángel de una forma que evocaba mucho a la gracia.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —él preguntó, sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación mientras miraba a su paciente. Sentía angustia en su estómago de que la respuesta sería negativa, y su presentimiento se confirmó cuando Castiel dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Mi contenedor está muriendo. —susurró con voz ronca, su voz ya habiéndose rendido para este momento—. La única cosa que podría salvarme sería transferirme a un contenedor diferente. Pero incluso eso no funcionaría. —dijo Castiel, con toda esperanza abandonando su mirada. El Doctor, de todas maneras, no fue tan rápido en rendirse. Había perdido a Rose, a Donna, a Martha, e incluso a Jack; y estaba malditamente seguro de que no dejaría a este ángel morir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con urgencia, su mano sosteniendo los lados de la cara de Castiel para forzar al ángel a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué eso no funcionaría? —insistió.

Castiel miró directamente al frente, sus ojos viendo a través del Doctor como si él no estuviera allí.

—Ningún humano en esta tierra tiene la capacidad física de sustentar a un ángel que está muriendo. Usarían su fuerza vital muy rápido y se quemarían conmigo. Necesitarías dos corazones para siquiera empezar a llevarlo a cabo.

Mientras decía esas palabras, un fuego parecía estar iluminando los ojos del Doctor, y sus manos apretaron sólo una fracción el rostro de Castiel. Los ojos del ángel retrocedieron a los furiosos marrón del Doctor, como si recién lo estuviera notando. El Doctor se mordió el labio inferior un momento, debatiéndose si seguir o no el plan que estaba tramando en su cabeza. Su mente de Señor del Tiempo consideró un millón de formas a la vez, antes de finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Qué te haría falta para poseer a alguien? —preguntó, recibiendo una mirada sobresaltada de Castiel. El ángel estaba atónito, ¿acaso el hombre no escuchó lo que había acabado de decir?

—¿Qué? —interrogó, olvidando su dolor por un momento para enfocarse en lo que el extraño hombre había dicho.

—Sin preguntas, sólo respuestas. ¿Qué te haría falta para poseer a alguien? Asumo que requiere un poco de la parte anfitriona, ¡o podrías haber abandonado ese barco hace mucho tiempo! —replicó el Doctor con seriedad. Castiel asintió.

—Los ángeles necesitan permiso para entrar a un contenedor. El anfitrión tiene que decir que sí. —alcanzó a murmurar.

Los ojos del Doctor se pusieron firmes, puntos de fuego color marrón.

—¡Entonces yo digo "sí"! —dijo. La boca de Castiel cayó, abriéndose.

—¿No entendiste lo que dije antes? Ningún humano, ni siquiera tú, puede mantenerme. ¡Es imposible! —chilló, intentando gesticular con los brazos sólo para tenerlos atrapados por el Doctor.

—Por supuesto que te oí-el Señor del Tiempo dijo calmadamente—, cómo podría no hacerlo. Pero no soy humano, y soy mucho más fuete que ellos. —dijo suavemente, sus ojos marrones llenos de amabilidad. Castiel estaba más que sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —boqueó, sus ojos azules abiertos completamente y llenos de total incomprensión.

El Doctor tomó firmemente una de las manos de Castiel y la apoyó en el lado derecho de su pecho. Castiel sintió un latido de corazón bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

—Te estoy diciendo que tengo dos corazones —susurró el Doctor, moviendo la otra mano de Castiel al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde el ángel sintió otro latido.

1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4; iba el compás de los corazones, y Castiel sólo pudo mirar impresionado al poder que surgía debajo de sus dedos. La pura energía contenida en el Señor del Tiempo. Era verdaderamente formidable.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué harías esto por mí? —preguntó, incapaz de creer que a un fracaso como él fuera digna de ser ofrecida tal oportunidad. El Doctor lo miró con una mirada amable y sabia.

—Soy el Doctor, el último de los Señores del Tiempo. Mi planeta natal es Gallifrey, de la constelación de Kasterborous. Tengo novecientos cincuenta y tres años de edad, y estoy haciendo esto por ti porque te lo mereces.

Castiel se quedó sin habla, mirando incrédulamente al hombre frente a él como si fuera el mismísimo Dios. Se preguntó por un momento si esto no era sólo un producto de su mente delirante. El Doctor tomó su mano otra vez, como para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Y estoy diciendo: sí.

Castiel asintió. Eso sí lo entendió.

—¿Estás seguro? —dudó, queriendo estar absolutamente seguro de que el Doctor estaba consciente de lo que pedía—. Estaré en tu cabeza, en tu cuerpo, incluso en tu alma. Estaré alimentándome de ti como un parásito, y yo-

-Sí, ya había considerado todo eso, y me doy cuenta perfectamente de lo que me pasará. Pero también me doy cuenta de lo que te pasará a ti si me niego. Soy muy consciente de los riesgos y las consecuencias.

Castiel lo miró cautelosamente antes de pasar a tratar de ponerse de pie. El Doctor inmediatamente lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a pararse, la espalda del ángel apoyada en una de las columnas de coral y sus lánguidas alas extendidas hacia ambos lados. El Doctor retrocedió y mantuvo su posición, sus pies clavados en el suelo y sus brazos caídos a sus lados, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Castiel. Detrás de él, el corazón de la TARDIS palpitaba con poder, irradiando la extraña gracia que Castiel encontró muy atractiva y exótica.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el ángel, sus ojos azules fijos en los llameantes marrones del Doctor.

El Señor del Tiempo permitió a una sonrisa expandirse por su rostro.

—¡Allons'y! —gritó.

Castiel estalló en brillante luz blanca, sus brazos echados hacia atrás y sus alas extendidas mientras la esencia del ángel dejaba el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak por primera vez desde que Castiel había entrado en él. El humo blanco azulado se precipitó hacia adelante, rodeando al Doctor antes de fundirse en su piel, la esencia del ángel envolviendo su alma y estableciéndose en su cuerpo.

La respiración del Doctor se cortó cuando el poder del ángel explotó dentro suyo, y de repente, una parte de él cambió. Miró debajo a su mano para ver que estaba brillando en dorado, como si se fuera a regenerar. Pero esto no era regeneración, se sentía diferente. No, esto era algo completamente diferente. Era cambio, sí, pero no uno físico. Era un cambio en espíritu. En alma. En _gracia_.

Echó sus brazos hacia atrás e inclinó su cabeza, la energía combinada del Tiempo y la Gracia detonó hacia afuera en una gran bola de fuego.

Él era el Doctor. La Tormenta que se Aproxima. El Predador de los Daleks. El Último de los Señores del Tiempo. Defensor de la Tierra. Él se paraba en el centro del tiempo y el espacio, como el hielo y el fuego.

El Ángel Solitario.

Él era Castiel. Ángel del Señor. Campeón de los Cielos. Preventor del Apocalipsis. Defensor de la Humanidad. Guardián de Sam y Dean Winchester, y él se paraba en el centro de las fuerzas sobrenaturales en la Tierra.

El Ángel Caído.

Y entonces, ellos fueron uno. Eran Castiel y El Doctor. Señor del Tiempo y Ángel. Juntos en un cuerpo. Ardiendo con el poder de la Virtuosa Gracia y la totalidad del Vórtice del Tiempo.

Tiempo y Materia se curvaban frente a ellos.

Eran una furiosa tormenta, indetenible, insaciable.

Seis grandes, poderosas alas se precipitaron del cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo, plumas negro azabache, acopladas con energía artron que prácticamente se escurría de ellas. La propia gracia del Señor del Tiempo, el tiempo en sí mismo, alimentó al ángel moribundo, y los renovó a los dos. Los inspiró.

Juntos, estaban curados. Ya no solitarios. Ya no caídos.

—Soy el Doctor, ángel del Señor.

—¡Allons'y!

* * *

Aclaro que no sé cuándo tendré tiempo de subir el siguiente capítulo, puesto que, como ya dije, no puedo usar mi computadora. Pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible.

PD: SE PONE RE MEJOR DUDES, SADHAJKSHFKASD.

PD2: seguro sí lo notaron, pero esto es como un "What if..." de las temporadas seis-siete, así que las cosas cambiarán xD


End file.
